Viewer Discretion is Advised
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Alex Rider's live has taken a twist. A downfall sprial. Captured and unwanted will this spy be able to make it out alive. Contains K-Unit. Love me and Review. Please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I don't own anything! (It's on my Christmas list)

Title: Viewer Discretion is Advised

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

A lot of things in life aren't 'suppose' to happen. For example parents to a one year old child aren't 'suppose' to die leaving the child alone for the rest of his life. The alone child isn't suppose to become a spy after his uncle dies. The child isn't suppose to go though what he does. The child isn't suppose to see people die right in front of his eyes.

I'm sorry world, but a lot of things that aren't 'suppose' to happen, do happen. Sometimes it's for the best, like when a mother isn't suppose to get pregnant with another child. Yet they love that child, no longer is it a mistake but a miracle. Other times for example, it's for the worst. This is one of those times.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Not Suppose<p>

Luke's P.O.V

Groaning I force my eyes open. Coldness, keeping me from the comfort I need to sleep in this hut, is my enemy. It's already morning and I barley got any sleep last night. You would think SAS could afford enough heat to keep their soldiers warm, but I guess dealing with insane temperatures here will be good practice for the real thing over seas. I sit up and stretch, while I wait for the alarm to go off on the bed side. 4:59, just another minuet and the others will be waking up and I will be getting dressed. In 3- 2-1

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEPPPP! BEEEEPPPPP! I watch the others in my unit wake up at the annoying beep. I shut if off before it could get any louder and smile when 2 out of my 3 other mates start to sit up in bed. Fox and Snake groan sleepily as they get up and start to move around. Eagle, however is still cozy in bed as if he didn't hear the alarm go off, just like he's been doing since he joined the unit. Frowning I remember that it's my turn to make sure he's awake.

"Eagle! It's time to get up! The alarm clock says so. Don't play like you didn't hear the alarm clock. L-Unit could hear the alarm! Five minuets and that's it!" I say and go to my locker to grab my new weeks uniform. I quickly put it on facing the wall, and look back to find Eagle still in bed. I go over to his bed, shake him roughly, earning a groan, and then pull the blanket off of him. He opens his eyes a bit this time and looks at me through the crack.

"Leave me alone Wolf!" He says and I go crazy.

"NO I will NOT leave you alone. I am not serving kitchen duty because you wouldn't get up. Now get up or you'll be cold and wet!" I say with a threat and watch as he get's up slowly, glaring at me the whole time. Eagle didn't put up as much of a fight as I though he would. Maybe today wont be so bad after all.

At precisely 5:15 my unit and I make our way to the mess hall where they just started serving breakfast. We've been in this routine for months, so it's normal for us. We quickly get a good breakfast, and sit down at our table. We are joined by other unit's a few minuets after us. Chatter is filling the Mess Hall quickly, more quickly than I would like but what can I do about it?

"Wolf!" I hear a yell and put down my black coffee to stand in solute with my fellow unit. "At ease" the sergeant says as he comes closer.

"Yes sir?" I ask. The Mess hall gets quiet, as if they are waiting to see who's in trouble.

"I need to see you in my office, along with your unit." With that he leaves us to clean up our mess and leave the mess hall.

"Eagle! Shut up!" Fox says and steps toward Eagle in a threatening way.

"What are you going to do to make me?" He asks and I raise my eyebrows to see how Fox will handle this.

"Don't tempt me Eagle, we are just as confused as you are. So shut up and save us the headache." Fox says and Eagle, to my surprise, shuts up. We then walk silently to the office the rest of the way.

At the office we are called in as soon as we get there, causing me more confusion. I lead the way, and see two other people than the sergeant at the office.

"K-Unit, these people are apart of MI6. MI6, K-Unit. One of my most respectful and trustworthy units." sergeant says and sits down. An elderly man stands up as well as a younger woman.

"Hello. I'm Alan Blunt, this is my assistant Tulip Jones." The man says holding out a hand for all of us to shake, the lady does the same.

"I'm Wolf, the leader of K-Unit. This is Fox, Snake, and Eagle. What can we do for you?" I ask and Mr. Blunt smiles. The smile seems forced but I don't say anything at the time. "We need your help to find one of our agents. He needs your help. Will you be up for the challenge?" Mr. Blunt asks, my unit looks at me, and I wonder what I should do.

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

"Ah, Alex Rider." A German accent slips through the cell bars, causing me to look up at the familiar voice. "What a pleasure." My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I must be going crazy. My kidnappers must of given me something harmful to play tricks on me. Yassen Gregorovich is standing right before my eyes, and I can't do anything about it. Other than the fact I'm chained to the wall in the cell, the man is suppose to be dead. "What are you doing here?" I ask, meaning what are you doing alive, and what are you doing here in the heart of Scorpia.

"I don't know what your talking about. I work here. You should know that Little Alex." he teases, making my anger rise.

"What are you doing alive?" I ask harsher than I asked the last question. Though I'm tired and hurt I still have a right to be upset and trust me I am upset.

"Oh, whatever do you mean? Haven't I always been alive?" He asks, making me want to brake the chains holding me against the wall, to strangle him. I cant brake the chains though. I've already tried that. It only wears me out. "Your suppose to be DEAD!"

* * *

><p>So.. How do you like… sorry if it's a little crappy, but I'm a bit tired right now. Thanksgiving is today so.. Yea.. Here ya go. Happy Thanksgiving. Please review. I'll be thankful for that! Should I continue? Tips?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that's a horrible thing to say to other people Alex. I thought your uncle raised you better than that. Your father sure would have been disappointed by that little statement. You should work on your manners young man!" Yassen scolds me on the other side of the bars pointing a finger at me as though we are fine and dandy, he must of not noticed the fact that I'm in a cell!

"Yassen, what are you doing? Weren't you told not to communicate with the masters chew toy?" A female voice calls from the dark unknown part of the outside of the cell for me. Yassen must know them though.

"Kay, you forget your position quite easily I see. Now stay over there and watch guard." Yassen says to the unknown woman. Why would they be watching guard, they are part of the bad side.

"Yassen, I'm not so sure this is a good idea. I mean, what if they put in a hearing device in the cell that you don't know of? What are you going to do if they find out? What are you going to do when you get yourself into trouble? Heck, what are you going to do when you get ME into trouble?" She asks in a whisper, a loud angry whisper. She steps in the light and I see a beautiful young lady, who resembles Jack quite nicely.

She has long blond hair, unlike Jacks Strawberry red, but they are same in length; and a nice figure that is shown off by her leather one piece suit that would only be seen in old spy movies.

"Kay, I'm not going to get you into trouble. I know for a fact that they didn't put in a hearing device, only a seeing one. Now go stand guard I already told you. Disobey my orders again and your training will be put to an end.

"What are you training her for?" I ask and he smiles before beckoning me toward the cell bars. I do so and lean my head in so I can listen to the whisper.

"You know all those times I saved your life? Right there at the very end I help you and keep you from dying. Well that's what I'm doing here. Alex John Rider, I save you because I owe your father, and because, along with Ash, I was the other Godfather (A/N- something I made up)." I cringe at the name Ash. He sighs before looking at me with an 'I'm sorry' expression.

"What? Yassen please tell me what you have to tell me already. Tell me what I asked. I don't care why you keep saving me, but I do thank you for that. You're my Godfather? That would have been good to keep a secret. I mean you killed my uncle! Now both of my Godfathers are horrible people." I say madly in his face. He sighs and signs to come closer.

"Alex, there is something you should know, I didn't kill your uncle. I am an undercover spy for MI6, your uncle is alive and also trapped like yourself. Now, I would be nice to me Little Alex, you are still trapped. I was going to help you out and help you find your uncle but if you keep this attitude up I will not. You will have to find your own way." he says in a serious tone of voice. He has to be playing around. He wouldn't do that to me! Would he? "Now do you want my help or not?"

"Yes I want your help. No one else will help me. I'm not sure I totally believe you though."

"You have no reason not to believe me! You have been filled with lies from MI6, you should be mad at them, and I question if you have the right to not believe me, in reality you should question MI6's so called facts and I don't know….. Do a little dirty work and RESEARCH!" He says, clearly I've made him upset.

"How am I suppose to do research on a highly kept and monitored data base! Don't even get me started on the security on that thing. You know how many codes I would have to steal to just get past the firewall?" I say madly. He has no idea how hard I've tried to do these things!

"That's where the dirty work comes in Alex!" He yells and a throat clears behind us, he turns around to see Kay.

"you two really shouldn't be fighting. I mean, come on kid, be a little grateful. He's risking his life to help you, and Yassen, you don't need to yell at him for questioning you, he's a child and he's just been giving new information that contradicts the lies he's been told so yes he has a right to question you. Don't get so upset about it. Now if you both want to make it out alive with Ian, John and Helen Rider shut up and talk out a plan before a guard comes! Gosh MEN!" Kay then breaths in deep as if she's trying to calm herself again.

"Kay-Lynn is there something you need to tell me?" Yassen asks obviously taken back by her tone of voice and attitude.

"What would I have to tell you?" She asks serious.

"Is it that time of the month? Did Mother Nature visit at the wrong time Hun? Do you need to talk to me?" He asks, I can tell he's joking by the smirk on his lips.

"AAARRRGG! MEN!" Kay yells loudly, before making a dramatic exit from the light to the door to keep guard again.

Finally silence invades the small space. Something then catches me from Kay's speech.

"Yassen, what did she mean by 'with Ian, John and Helen Rider'?" I ask and Yassen looks at me sadly.

(was going to end here, but it's the season to be Jolly right?)

K-Unit.

Wolf's P.O.V

I look at the two of them like their crazy before I get a nervous feeling. The last time we did this we all were captured and almost left for dead.

"We need a little more information first." I say for my whole unit who have apparently left it up to me for a decision.

"We understand. Please do sit down. We have a presentation speech thingy to explain. It might be a while. I'm sure you will all have a lot of questions. Now let's begin." Alan Blunt says as we sit on the chairs in the office.

"Well K-Unit, I must say you are a very amazing group. You all work very well and together make a complete package with every skill that someone with your quality of work will need. See in the army as you can assume, there are not many of these types of units, yours is a rare yet useful tool that can be used for the whole world. Feel proud and lucky to have been chosen." Mrs. Jones begins looking down at us very serious, and I feel that she's exaggerating. Blunt then takes over for her.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones is right. Eagle the social on who has the ability to talk and communicate well with others in his unit and also out of his unit. Snake the medical genius. Keeping his unit safe from harm and safe from further injury if already injured. Fox the worker bee who provides a good work ethic and confidence to do jobs such as this. Wolf, the fearless leader who has the ability to make all the good decisions as well as push his team further into victory. See you guys are the one and only group with the four factors that we just mentioned down perfectly. Communication, Education, Work Ethic, and Leadership. Now yes a few of your members are missing that's true, and yes you are the only special unit with more than four members in this camp, but that's where the whole problem comes in. You see now there are only four of you guys present at the moment, but K-Unit is made up of Wolf, Fox, Snake, Eagle, Jaguar, Cougar, and Cub." I cut him off before he can go any further.

"Cub wasn't really in our group." I say and he laughs and the others look around confused.

"That is where you are wrong. Did anyone know the names of the members Jaguar and Cougar?" Alan asks and Fox clears his throat.

"Jaguar's name was John Rider, Cougar was his brother, Ian Rider." Fox says, I feel he knows more than the rest of us. That worries me.

"Did anyone know who Cub was? Besides Fox." I shake my head no, but add a comment anyway.

"I didn't know his name but I know he was a spoiled rich kid who got in trouble and his parents sent him here." I say and Alan Blunt laughs again.

"You are wrong my friend, quite wrong indeed. Cub's name is Alex Rider. Son of John Rider, nephew of Ian Rider, and the agent you are looking for. In fact you are looking for all three agents."

End!\

So comments?

Review …please

Tell me how you like it.

Sorry about the mistakes last time.

Including the one where I called Yassen German instead of Russian.

Soo… Yassen is working for the good side.

Is anyone but me excited?

Leave a comment

Yes! Review

Please.

I do want 10 reviews before I update again! Thanks for the reviews I got for the first chapter! Nine in all! You guys are amazing, but I'm going to press you for more! Let's see how many reviews we can get by chapter 5! Are you up for the challenge? If we get over 50 reviews by chapter 5 I will write a 4000 word chapter! Long chapter if you give me 50 reviews after chapter 5 is published. If there are 50 reviews by the time I'm ready to update Chapter 6 then.. Looks like chapter 6 will be the 4000 word chapter.. So review please.


	3. Chapter 3

So I've been getting questions about how in the world they would of trained together, and well think about it people.

John, Ian and K-Unit got a chance to work together right after Alex left for his first mission. Ian would be 'dead' then, and K-Unit would still be training. John was training just as Ian was.

Understand now?

Alex's P.O.V

I cringe at the sad face Yassen is making. What is the answer to my question, it's like we've been waiting for an eternity for it.

"There's something I haven't told you Alex." The sadness is still life on his face as Yassen talks.

"Well? Spit it out!" I say and Kay laughs from behind him, causing him to turn back to look at her for a second, before shaking his head and then focusing on me.

"They are alive Alex. You family is alive." He whispers and then I hear a scream echo through the empty darkness.

John's P.O.V

Helen snuggles closer to me while I hold her in my arms. She's crying softly and she's shivering through the coldness.

"John, I want to go home." She whispers and I tighten my hold on her. "I just want to go home."

"I know you do Honey. I know. I want to go home too, but we can't right now. I've been trying, we've been trying. We just have to wait. Help will come." I tell her and she nods while I rest my lips against her hair. I kiss her softly and she breaths in a shake breath.

"John. Do you ever wonder how he's doing?" She asks and I give her a questioning look.

"How who is doing?" I ask and she looks down maybe regretting the subject she brought up. "Talk to me honey." I say and she looks up at me with big brown eyes.

"Do you ever wonder how our son is?" She asks and I breath in a sad breath. We've discussed this subject before, it makes me sad every time.

"Helen honey. I wonder all the time." I say and she begins to cry again. I feel tears form in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I refuse to show my weakness, the weakness only Helen and Ian know about. My weakness is my son.

Wolf's P.O.V

My eyes widen at the information and the heads of MI6 just nod at all of us. I'm speechless but Eagle beside me is not. He smiles and jumps in his seat.

"So Cub is a Jaguar Cub!" I want to hit Eagle in his face but decide against it. Secretly we've all wondered at one point when Cub was with us. Mr. Blunt nods and then goes on.

"You guys were wrong about Alex. See Alex thinks his parents died when he was a baby. He's never gotten a chance to know his family. He did live with his uncle, but he 'died' too. See they are all alive, but Alex doesn't know that. Alex was captured by Scorpia. He was at school at the time of his capture but that's beside the point."

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" I ask and Blunt smiles at me.

"We thought that was quite obvious." He says and I grow more annoyed. Finally after a bit of silence Fox speaks up.

"Dear God All Mighty! He wants us to perform a rescue mission! Do I have to spell it out for you? He wants us to go into Scorpia, preferably undercover and rescue Cougar, Jaguar and Cub." Fox says and I clear my throat before looking at my unit members. They all nod like they want to do this so I shrug.

"Oh and don't forget Cubs Mummy." Blunt says in a creepy voice. Again I look at my unit in question and they give the same response.

"Fine we'll do it."

Alex's P.O.V

"What was that?" I asked, sort of recognizing the voice coming from somewhere else.

"Alex, listen to me. MI6 is going to send a search party out, but I have to be gone before they get here. They don't trust me. They will kill me." He says and I look at him with serious eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I ask and he reaches through the cell and takes my shoulder causing me to look at him will my full attention.

"I'm going to help you escape. Leave it all to me Alex. Leave it all to me. Everything will be fine." He says and suddenly Kay clears her throat from behind him. He then grabs my neck, winking to me at the same time. He tightens his grip and starts to shake me forcefully. I don't know if he realizes that he doesn't have to be so rough to make it convincing. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'm going to get answers out of you! YOU GIVE ME ANSWERS OR YOU DIE!"

Footsteps become louder and louder, and soon someone is standing behind Yassen. He's smiling a little bit and Yassen pushes me away from him, trying not to look sorry. I know he's acting, I know he's really sorry.

"Yassen, boss says to move him with the others." the bigger man gives Yassen the key and leaves the room, not making another sound. Kay clears her throat again when the coast is clear. Yassen opens the cell door and talks quietly to me.

"Sorry little Alex. I had to make it look real. Come on. You get to see your parents now."

Ian's P.O.V

I scream as the whips hit my torn body with a hard wack. I cry out in pain but I will not quit!

"YOU WILL NOT GET ANYTHING OUT OF ME!" I yell and i'm hit again.

"I eat scum like you for breakfast. To bad the boss said not to kill you." A man to my right says and I smirk.

"Spinless jellyfish! At least I know what I stand for. You probably don't even know a thing about this, or what i have to do with anything." I say and feel a hard slap across my face. If it wern't for the chains across my body keeping me held down, I would hit them.

"You will talk. We'll get you to talk. We have your big brother and his precious wife." he growls in my ear and i laugh.

"You won't get a thing from me. Not about my job, not about my life, not about anything. If you really think about that sentence you just said you would notice the amount of hardship you are about to encounter. Consider the fact he is my older brother, meaning he is tougher than me and can probably stand this longer than I can, and I've been going for hours now. You my friend are in deep trouble if you think you will make either of us talk." I say feeling confident about myself.

"We also have your little nephew. I wonder how long he can stand the heat of a burning tourch on his body, burning his skin. I wonder how many lashes he can take before he crys his little eyes out. I wonder how many minuets he can stand of this pain? Huh uncle? Do you want to take a bet?"

Fear and pain enter my mind at the same time. They have Alex!

A/N so I want 10 reviews before I update again. :P Please and thank you. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. I have two reasons though.

I only got 9 reviews, not 10 like I wanted.

My computer crashed and I have nothing! ;) Yay! Just kidding, it sucked. Now though I have another computer and it's AMAZING!

So I hope you all enjoy now for the 4th Chapter! YAY

Alex's P.O.V

I'm nervous, and anyone around me at the time could probably notice. Sweat is rolling in thick, heavy strands down my forehead and onto my back but not from fear. My stomach is filled with butterflies as we exit the doorway leading to the unknown, well to me. Yassen's hand on my shoulder doesn't move as we continue to walk throughout the darkness. Kay is somewhere behind us but Yassen doesn't say anything to me. I look up at him uncertain and he gives me an unreadable look. This only makes me more nervous.

I feel Yassen get closer to me and soon his head is down resting above my shoulder. I listen closely to what he says because he probably won't say it again.

"Alex, I can't talk to you freely right now. They have cameras everywhere, not to mention hearing devices. I'll begin to talk when we are in the clear." He says softly then pushes me a little and straightens up. "GOT THAT BRAT?" After catching a wink from him I nod knowingly. "Answer me with your voice." He says and I clear my throat before speaking up.

"Yes sir." I say and he nods before reassuring me with his hand and leading me on down the hallway. Soon the hallway becomes darker, and narrower than before. He stops and brings me to a stop before he gets his phone out and I hear a quiet beep. The beep gets softer and less frequent as we start walking down the hall again. Soon the beep is gone and he lets out a deep breath.

"Ok Alex, we are in the clear. The cell your parents are in isn't too far from here. In fact they are just down the hall. I know you're nervous so look at me. I have some advice that I advise you take. (Pun He he) Breath, and keep it that way. I'm not sure your mum will take it right if you pass out when you see them for the first time. Just stay calm and remember they are your parents, they love you. I know you're worried, heck I am too, but you will be fine." He says and I nod. He looks at Kay and she shakes her head no, and I assume that she has no advice for me.

I nearly jump out of my skin when another yell pierces the air. It's louder this time, maybe we are closer to the danger.

"Don't worry about that Alex." Yassen says and grabs my shoulder again to lead me down the hall. I follow him, nervous but ready to meet my parents. I take deep breaths, like Yassen advised, and soon we are walking toward a well seen light.

The light is dim and it reminds me of the cell I was in. An uncomfortable cold overcomes the once warm air and freezes the sweat beads running down my body. I feel calmer as we walk toward the light, but when we are in front of the doorway my stomach feels like a bunch of angry bees.

From behind Kay lets out an aggravated sigh, but Yassen seems to understand. He turns to me and smiles.

"You'll be fine." He says and leads me in with Kay bringing up the rear. I want to hide behind him, but I can't bring myself to do that. It's funny how I can go on missions that almost leave me killed, but I'm nervous, not scared, of meeting my parents.

Wolf's P.O.V

Mr. Blunt smiles, but I have a feeling he's a bit less grateful than he leads on. Personally he sends chills down my back, but being the strong leader I am, the others can't know this.

"You have made the right decision. We assume they are stationed somewhere in Wales, which shouldn't be much of a hassle to you four should it?" He asks and the other's look at me for the answer.

"No sir, not a problem. Our SAS camp is located over there." I say and Blunt laughs.

"Oh, we know." He says rudely, but I leave it at that.

"We are currently waiting for the signal from one of our agents. He will inform us of the location and a rough estimate of how many they have captured." He says. It could take hours for this to happen.

"How long will this take?" Snake asks and he shrugs. "Well what the heck are we going to do until we get the signal." He asks madly.

"We wait my friend, we wait."

Ian's P.O.V

"That's right, we have him. See that boys, that's the fear I told you about. Doesn't it just make you happy?" The guy asks in my ear and I hear a course of yes throughout the room. The whip cracks on my back again, but I'm currently not worried about that.

"What's wrong Ian? Worried about your little nephew?" Another asks and I don't answer. I know that they will use it against me.

"Go to hell." I say and laughter enters the room. Soon I feel a warm breath in my ear.

"See boys, now we've got him right where we want him." He says and with a sharp crack of a burning whip I scream out in pain.

Alex's P.O.V (I saved the best for last :D)

Quietly I swallow my nervousness and step up beside Yassen who stops in front of a cell with a young looking man and woman. The man has dirty blond hair and cold brown eyes I can see from the other side of the cell. He looks very fit and well built. Though I'm tough for my age, there is no doubt that this guy is stronger than me. The woman is very skinny, to skinny for her good, and her light brown hair is messy on the top of her head. She looks sad, both of them do actually. They are my parents. Joy overcomes me as Yassen clears his throat and instantly both of them are at the bars of the cell.

"Yassen!" Mom cries through the bars and grabs on to his hand he has reached out.

"Helen, John. How are you guys holding up? Where's Ian?" He asks causing me to look around the cell in front of me. Ian as in my uncle?

"They took him not to long ago. John got back a little before they took him." My mom says and Yassen looks at my dad sadly.

"How are you holding up John?" He asks, and dad smiles.

"You know me. I'm fine, just worried about little brother." He says in a deep voice that sends chills down my back.

"I understand. I have a surprise for you two, but I'm not sure how you'll take it." He says, offending me, but I understand. It's a bad situation.

"What is it Yassen. MI6 contact us yet?" Dad asks but Yassen shakes his head.

"No." He says and pulls me toward the bars. Their faces soften and then mom starts to cry.

"Honey, how old are you?" She asks me and shyly I answer.

"14." I say and she cries harder, holding on to dad.

"Oh John, he is the same age of Alex." She says crying softly into his shoulder.

"Actually I am Alex." I say causing both of them to turn their heads so fast they could suffer from whiplash.

"Yassen, is this true? Is this Alex? Our Alex?" Mom asks and Yassen nods before unlocking the cell.

"John, Helen meet Alexander Jonathan Rider, your son."

Well I hope you enjoyed it. :D I want 10 reviews before I update again. :D Thanks for reading. :D REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, alright. Calm down… calm down. I'm updating. I'm updating! :)

Ah, ok so yea yea, I don't own anything.

So here it goes, another chapter…. Huh.. you've been waiting for this huh?

Alright that's enough stalling.. I get it I get it.

Chapter 5, for your reading pleasure. :D

Last time:

"Actually I am Alex." I say causing both of them to turn their heads so fast they could suffer from whiplash.

"Yassen, is this true? Is this Alex? Our Alex?" Mom asks and Yassen nods before unlocking the cell.

"John, Helen meet Alexander Jonathan Rider, your son."

Now:

"Alex?" Mom asks looking at me close. I can see the tears in her eyes as she steps toward me. Words can't express the amount of happiness that fills me as she throws her arms around me in a tight hug against her chest. The hole in my heart has been filled, I belong here.

"Mom." I say, not wanting to be dragged out of her arms, but she pulls away and holds me at arm's length, then dad comes up and peers at me over her shoulder. He also has tears in his eyes, but he's smiling.

Mom let's go of me and dad takes her spot. I then feel the same love that I felt with mom. The love I've been missing for 14 years.

"I can finally hold my baby boy again! Alex babe, it's been too long. I've missed you so much." He says continuing to hold me. Mom is still smiling until dad holds out his other arm, as if telling her to join in.

Soon I feel her arms around me too. I love this moment, though we are in the worst place possible.

Tears are running down my face as we pull away and dad smiles as he wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

Yassen is watching us with a smile, bringing my attention to him.

"Alright, now that we're done with introductions I would like to talk to you guys about the plan. I'm sorry Alex, but I'm going to have to shut the cell now.

"I'm fine with it, well not really fine with it, but I'm better than I was." I say and feel dad's arms around my shoulder. Yassen shuts the cell door but doesn't leave yet.

"Ok, MI6 connections?" he asks and I shake my head no causing dad to look at me in surprise.

"MI6 not from us, but we will when you leave? You? They didn't use you did they son?" Dad asks with a mean look in his eyes. I know it's not towards me, but it's still one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Well, once or twice."

"Oh hell no!"

"listen John, I'll try to block the cameras so you can contact MI6, but it won't be for long."

"We need Ian here, he has the signal." Dad says but thanks him anyway. Then Yassen disappears in the darkness, telling us to wait for 10 minutes before we try to send a message across.

Ian's P.O.V

"You can only wish! You don't know anything about me or my family! You're scumbags. You will rot in hell for this!" I yell as a whip is brought down over my exposed chest. Blood is forming from the new wound, but the others have stopped for now.

"We know what we need to know. We know how painful this is for you." A man says to my right. I twist away from his hot breath in my ear.

"We also know how painful this can make you. Just imagine your poor little nephew crying out in pain for us to stop. Begging for mercy. It's not like we won't go to extremes here. I mean come on, we're Scorpia. We never forgive, never forget. You and your brother just screwed your whole family over. I hope you're happy." Another crack of the whip on my stomach makes me scream out in agony. The salt in my sweat burns the marks on my raw skin making the pain worse than it actually is.

"We have the right drugs, we can control him, just like you, but children are always easier to control while under the influence." Another says in my other ear.

"No! Not my nephew. He's still so innocent." I yell, and then scream in pain as blades gash though the skin all over my exposed body.

"He's not as innocent as you think his is. He wrecked us. He managed to take us down, but he got what he had coming to him, and we know exactly how to make him break. He's just a child."

"You wouldn't dare. Don't you have children?" I ask and a few of them laugh.

"No, not for all the trouble their worth, but tell us what we want to know and maybe we won't hurt him."

"I'm not stupid. You're lying." I say and he smirks.

"Smart. We're playing with a veteran here guys. I guess the only way to get him to give, is to actually make him break. Bring in the kid."

Wolf's P.O.V

A loud beeping noise wakes me up, and I'm confused until I remember where I'm at. I'm in an office, at MI6 in London. We're waiting for the signal to operate. What is that horrible beeping? Suddenly a group of men in black suits rush in and push a button on the giant computer system in front of me. A picture pops up on the screen and we see cub, a man who looks like cub and a woman who he also looks like.

"Alex! John! Helen!" Alan yells through the system. "Where's Ian?"

"Mr. Blunt, look Ian was taken back a few moments ago. Helen and I just met Alex, but that not the point. Look we really need your help. Yassen is working for us, you understand that right?" John asks in the watch they're looking into.

"Yassen Gregorovich? The assassin?" I question before being silenced by Mr. Blunt.

"We weren't aware. Thanks for the information. Now where's Ian? He has the activate the signal."

"They took him back a while ago. Look, we can't talk long. Yassen has the cameras blocked for only a little bit of time. Just keep hanging in there." He says and I look at him as if he's crazy.

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you? I mean you're the one captured." I say and he smiles before bring Cub close to him and kissing his forehead. (A/N-I just had to put it in)

"Yes, but other than being locked in here and listening to my little brother get hurt, I'm pretty continent. Blunt I have a bone to pick with you once we get back, but until then we'll be fine. The only thing that worries me is about the equipment that Scorpia has. I haven't been back there yet, Ian was the first one they sent for. Look, when Ian gets here we'll have the signal sent out, once you get the signal make it quick. I don't want hem getting their hands on Alex. Ok, we have to end this conversation." He says and looks straight at Blunt.

"Ok, well you keep strong. Remember your training. Tell them nothing. Alex, I know you haven't been trained as much as you should have, but remember not to say anything."

"I know Blunt." He says, causing his dad to elbow him a little bit, but he's smiling.

"Oh, Blunt, one more thing, you have some explaining to do when we get back. Alex has told me some interesting things. You will pay." John says then the screen goes blank.

"Keep all computers on standby. No one leave. Everyone be alert. The signal can come any time now. It shouldn't be long." Blunt orders, it's go time.

John's P.O.V

I sit against the cold concrete wall with Helen on one side and Alex on the other they are both resting their heads on my shoulders. I jump as a loud scream echoes through the hall and into our cell bouncing off the walls and coming back again until it finally stops. Alex tenses up and leans closer to me, I can't blame him.

"Is that Ian?" he asks and I breathe in a shaky breath before answering him.

"Yes, I believe so." I say and he frowns in a mixture of sad, angry, and scared. His world has been turned upside down in the last few hours, I feel very sorry for him. I feel as if it's my fault though more than anything.

"Don't worry Alex, he's a strong man. We'll get through this. We all will." I say in a fatherly way, trying to comfort him the best way I can. From what Yassen has told me he's had to be the independent one since Ian's 'death'. He needs a little bit of comfort; he needs to be able to lean on someone besides MI6 or instinct and I'll be that source of comfort and calmness, well at least to him and my wife.

Inside I'm so nervous, but that will only make it worse for the ones I love most. I hear footsteps down the dark hall and put my arm around Alex and Helen, as if shielding them from the unknown danger that might be ahead. I hear a crack of the whip and another yell, this time closer and moving toward us. I soon see Ian in the light being dragged into the cell by a bunch of men in black masks. They throw him to the ground careless, then turn to us.

Ian groans from his spot on the floor. He looks absolutely horrible. He's all cut up, bleeding everywhere. If he doesn't have attention soon his cuts can get infected, but we can't move until they are gone. I can't let them get Alex or Helen.

I have my hands around their shoulders, and my fingers grip their shirts, protecting them from the looming threat still standing at the doorway of our cell.

"I see Mommy and Daddy reunited with baby. Isn't that sweet? Look at your uncle little Alex, look at him suffer." The man taunts my son so twitches in my grip but I manage to hold him down. He looks over at his uncle in concern upon hearing another groan escape his bloody cut up lips.

"Leave my son alone. You've done enough damage." I say, but I unnoticed. The man tries again to get my son to move away from me so they can grab him.

"Look at him Alex. Look at his cuts on that dirt. Are those maggots? I think so. You should check him out before he get infected. Wouldn't want to see him die would you?" He taunts, causing Alex to twist, as if trying to go over to his uncle again. I keep my hold on him for a second but then he breaks free and starts to quickly make his way over to Ian. I stand up upon my hold releasing, trying to make a last grab for him, but it's to late.

He's swooped up over a man's shoulder before he can get there. I jump at the man who has my son over his shoulder, but the others hold me back.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" I yell, still fighting the other goons while they retreat back to the hallway. I make one last run at them but before I can escape the cell to beat their buts the cell door is closed. I stand there watching them take my son away knowing I can do nothing to stop it. I watch Alex struggle in the man's hold until they disappear into the darkness. Helen is crying and I feel tears run down my cheeks as I walk over to Ian, trying to stay strong.

Though it's the last thing Ian needs I shake his shoulder roughly trying to get him to pay attention.

"IAN! Wake up! Come on!" Once I have him awake enough to talk to him where he can understand me I look at him in the eyes.

"John? Where's Alex? John?" he asks along with other unknown things, but I stop him.

"Ian stop, they have Alex. We need to send the signal. How do we do it?" I ask our whole fate being decided by this one little step. Ian's eyes widen, he's going into shock. Though I try to keep him awake he passes out.

Wolf's P.O.V

We sit in silence waiting for the signal to tell us the exact location for our mission. It's been 10 minuets since our talk with John and nothing has happened yet. Suddenly an alarm goes off causing Alan to jump from his black leather chair and up to the computer screen. He smiles as he pulls up the message that has set he alarm off.

"We've got it. We have the signal!" He turns to a man on his left. "Ready the helicopter." Then he turns to me. "Ready your troops, we leave in 20 minutes." He then hands me a package of papers. "Read these on the ride there. They should inform you on anything you need to know about Scorpia. We trust you to get out agents back. Good luck out there guys. Get them all home safely and as a family." Then he disappears leaving me to gather my unit and get ready to save this family.

So.. how did you guys like? I know I haven't updated in quite a while and I hope this makes up for it. :D

Review please because I'm trying to make a huge comeback but I need your encouragement. Please, please review. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well I decided to update, and hope you all like it. Should I still continue this? If so let me know, and honestly I hope my writing is better, it has been a year. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Last time-<p>

"IAN! Wake up! Come on!" Once I have him awake enough to talk to him where he can understand me I look at him in the eyes.

"John? Where's Alex? John?" he asks along with other unknown things, but I stop him.

"Ian stop, they have Alex. We need to send the signal. How do we do it?" I ask our whole fate being decided by this one little step. Ian's eyes widen, he's going into shock. Though I try to keep him awake he passes out.

Wolf's P.O.V

We sit in silence waiting for the signal to tell us the exact location for our mission. It's been 10 minuets since our talk with John and nothing has happened yet. Suddenly an alarm goes off causing Alan to jump from his black leather chair and up to the computer screen. He smiles as he pulls up the message that has set he alarm off.

"We've got it. We have the signal!" He turns to a man on his left. "Ready the helicopter." Then he turns to me. "Ready your troops, we leave in 20 minutes." He then hands me a package of papers. "Read these on the ride there. They should inform you on anything you need to know about Scorpia. We trust you to get out agents back. Good luck out there guys. Get them all home safely and as a family." Then he disappears leaving me to gather my unit and get ready to save this family.

* * *

><p>Now-<p>

Mrs. Jones's P.O.V

I walk the halls of MI6 headquarters angrily trying to find the devil, and by the devil I mean Alan Blunt. He doesn't comprehend the intensity of the situation at hand, he doesn't get it. I walk past several open doors, many with SAS soldiers, on call if we need then, but none more ready that K-Unit, whom I have yet to inform.

I turn a sharp left and enter Alan's office, with a troubled look. Alan is sitting at this desk, on the computer watching the screen; he looks up as I enter.

"Ah, Mrs. Jones, please do enter," he says in a monotone, non-caring voice. I bite my tongue for the moment and take a seat in front of him.

"So we've received the signal correct?" I ask and smiling he nods.

"Yes, indeed we have. Not only have we received the signal but we have located their location," he states with pride.

"Which is?" I ask interested in the position, and how long it might take the helicopter to reach the destination.

"The City of Bristol in the UK, it's about an hour away from Wales. They are exactly located about 16 minutes after you get into the city; it's an area full of fields, no houses around for a while. It's about 2 hours and 30 minutes from our location now by car, by air it's about 1 hour, so we're good to go." (1)

I tense up, and make a face apparently judging by his reaction.

"Is there a problem?" he asks with a tint of hostility in his voice.

"You do realize that Ian has been knocked out right? That's the only way we would receive the signal. You are an incredibly stupid man; you push your workers until they pass out, then go and save them. It's unethical." I say raising my voice at the last bit of the sentence.

"Mrs. Jones, you just don't understand. You have no compression on how important this mission is for us." He states getting defensive.

"No sir, you don't understand what a monster you are. You do understand that Alex is with them? He's just a child. Do you even care about him?" I yell, but before he answers I continue, "No. Of course you don't care." I say then leave the room abruptly, my face an angry mess. If I were a snake you would be able to see the venom spreading through human veins as I make the kill, no man has ever made me this mad.

I continue to walk down the hallway and stop at the room K-Unit is in waiting for the signal to leave.

"K-Unit you are to leave soon. Please be careful, Scorpia is someone you don't want to cross." I say not allowing them to say anything before I walk out of the room to calm down.

Wolf's P.O.V

I run, leading my unit up the stairs of the MI6 headquarters, to the top floor where the helicopter pad is. I hear the footsteps of my men behind me, and count 3 other sets, the steps of Fox, Eagle, and Snake. No doubt they are just as determined as I am. Jaguar and Cougar were both apart of the team not too long ago, and we, dare I say, care about them. (2)

As we reach the door leading outside on the roof of the building, I stop and look at each of them.

"I don't know what Cub, Jaguar, and Cougar got themselves into, but it's up to us to keep them safe and bring them back here. I know we can do this. We've trained to do this." I say and they nod, getting pepped up as I continue the talk.

"Alive, we need them alive and well. We can do this. Guys, we've practiced, and are no longer on the bottom. We've got this. Read your folders on the way and use quickness. Be invisible. Once we get there don't use your voice. If you have to communicate do it in sign." I say then am interrupted by Snake.

"We know this Wolf. Let's do this." He says, and breaths deep before I open the door and lead them to our destiny.

Alex's P.O.V

I grunt and squirm over the shoulder of the unknown man as he carries me down the hall. I start to kick my legs and almost hit him before he tightens his grip and grabs hold of my legs at a painful angle.

"Stop it you little brat! You have no idea what we can do to you, and honestly you will be sorry if you keep it up." He says hitting me with his gun on the back of my neck. I stop and focus on where we're going, suddenly we turn right and he sits me down in what seems to be a metal chair, however, the chair is actually a table meant to hold me down.

Before the straps can come over to lock me in place I start the fight by kicking out my legs and hitting him in the face hard. I stand up, ready to face the 2 men in the room, and stop when I realize there are many more than 2 men. I get back into position as one comes at me from the front. I carefully doge him, looking for any tools I can use to help me out in this situation, but no such luck.

5 men gang up on me at the same time, one taking my hands and capturing them behind my back, holding me still. Another wraps his hands around my neck and threatens to cut off all air if I don't comply with him. I struggle and feel the fingers, thick as sausages, tighten around my windpipe. When I can't receive any breath in my lungs I stop the fight and allow them to put me on the table and strap me in.

I struggle against the restraints when the fingers are removed from my neck and continue until the first man I kicked comes to me and smiles as he looks down at me.

"You shouldn't have done that brat." He says holding a syringe in front of my eyes. I try to struggle, try to get away from it, but soon it's put into my juggler and my eyes force themselves closed.

"Goodbye Alex Rider."

Blunts P.O.V

Silence feels the office as I watch Mrs. Jones leaves the room in an angry rage. I breathe in deep trying to justify my actions in my mind. 1. They will save the world. 2. If not them then who else? 3. Alex is the best at what he does, especially for his age. Mrs. Jones should be happy because this is keeping her, and everyone else safe. This is for the best, but I still can't help but think something is wrong.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by an assistant running into my office.

"Blunt, you'll want to see this. The signal we received from Ian is going off again, this time there are two. I don't know what it means, but it can't be good." She says then runs back down the hall, assuming I will follow, which I do. I run into the technology room, and sit at the screen she refers to.

Two horrid beeping noises sound off in the room, followed by one dot on the map. It is somewhere over Bristol, near the earlier signal. This dot however has two rings, one light blue one in the center, with a black ring around it. This only means one thing.

"Can you record this for me?" I ask the assistant who came to get me. She nods, and takes out a sheet of paper.

"Time of death- 5:30 P.M"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- So, how did you like it? I hope you did, please comment.

1. Yes I did my research. Using Google Maps I actually saw Bristol. I live in the US and have no way to get any other information other than the Internet so Google Maps is the best I could get. It's very interesting though to see the UK, I've always wanted to go there. Maybe one day I will. As for the naming, I don't know if I did it correctly, I'm not sure, so if not don't get upset.

2. I'm not sure where in the story line, but I got the places mixed up on where K-Unit has been and MI6, in this chapter it says that K-unit is at MI6 headquarters in London, but in earlier chapters they are at the camp. So I'm changing this now- they took a flight back to London to use the technology.

Just an extra note, anyone remember if I put Jack anywhere in this? I've read it over and over and couldn't find anything about her, so maybe a chapter with a concerned Jack?

Ok, so please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Viewers Discretion is Advised. Please Review. I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

Two horrid beeping noises sound off in the room, followed by one dot on the map. It is somewhere over Bristol, near the earlier signal. This dot however has two rings, one light blue one in the center, with a black ring around it. This only means one thing.

"Can you record this for me?" I ask the assistant who came to get me. She nods, and takes out a sheet of paper.

"Time of death- 5:30 P.M"

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>Blunts P.O.V  
>"Time of death? Blunt, did I hear you right. Alex Rider cannot be dead." A voice, deadly as snake venom echoes through the nearly empty room. I freeze in my position in front of the computer screen and clear my throat.<p>

"Ah, Mrs. Jones. I see you've been informed on the situation." I still don't move. My voice is laced with sadness, not from the death of a great spy but because this mission will now die.

"Of course I was informed! Tell me it wasn't Alex. Please tell me that the boy didn't lose his life because of you." She screams in pure emotion, the anger mixing with sadness and despair as she crosses the room to look at the screen along beside me.

"Mrs. Jones, I assure you that the blood of Alex Rider also lays upon your hands. You are not innocent of the blood shed in this situation." I state, clouding my emotion from her ears. If I want to grieve I will do so later, but not now. Not in a work setting.  
>"I hope they catch you. I hope John, Helen, and Ian press charges against you." She says sneering at me before she turns to walk away. Before she is completely gone I clear my throat, causing her to linger a minute longer in the doorway.<p>

"If, in any case, the Riders do press charges against MI6, you are going down with me. The devil doesn't die without his demons. They fall from heaven right along with him." I warn before she storms out of the office with anger seeping out of her veins.

"How did you get yourself killed you stupid, stupid child?" I moan looking at the screen once more just to be sure of this reality.

"Blunt, it isn't Alex who is dead." A soft but caring voice laced with sadness says behind me. For a moment there I forgot the secretary was also in the room.

"Then pray tell child. Who is?" I ask not turning around to face her, ashamed of the tears running down my face.

"Ian, Ian Rider is dead."

John's P.O.V

I contently listen to the sound of rigged breathing coming from Ian who is laying on the hard dirt ground between Helen and I. Ian has always been like my own child. Growing up I was always the one to watch him when our parents were out. For the majority of his childhood our parents were away, leaving me to care for my little brother like my child. I am older than him by a good bit of time. (1) So no one ever questioned it.

Seeing him like this worries me, knowing that the monsters who did this to Ian have my son, worries me even more. I try to stay calm by focusing on the rough breaths from Ian's fragile body, but when the rugged breaths stop my heart stops.

I lunge forward, putting my hands on his shoulders and peer down into his face.

Helen comes beside me and speaks in a soft but worried voice.

"Humans usually have 7 minutes before they can no longer be revived due to lack of oxygen in the brain." Before she finishes the sentence that informs of the separation between life and death, I plunge down ready to perform CPR.

I breath deeply into his mouth, then start compressions to the chest.

"Come on Ian. You're stronger than this little brother. Think of Alex, your nephew. He's already seen you die once, don't let this happen again. Fight Ian." I say before starting again in the process. After pushing two or three deep breaths into his lungs for the second time I feel him move.

I lean away from him for a moment and put my finger under his nose just to be sure, and thankfully I feel warm air escaping his body. He groans before trying to sit up. I reach to help him, and soon he's sitting up leaned against the cell wall.

"Don't ever do that again!" I say looking at him with a sigh. I feel relief rush through my shoulders causing me to relax,but only a little.

"What happened?" He asks breathless.

"You died. But now you're back. Like I said little brother, don't ever do that again!"

"Yeah, not on my agenda. Thanks though." Ian answers with a smile, then I here the scream from down the hall and quickly recognize it as Alex.

Alex's P.O.V

I fight the 'medicine' as I feel it seep through my body into my blood stream. My body is burning up and soon I'm sweating while withering against the straps that hold me onto the medal table.

"Alex Rider... wakie, wakie. Are you going to listen now or do we need to give you another dose? We won't hesitate but I'm sure your family wouldn't want that. Think Alex, think of your uncle. Did you see him before we came to get you? Did you see him? He's an adult, you though are a child. How do you think your body will react to this if his body can barley do that?" An unknown man with a deep and quiet, but angry voice states from my right.

"Yea Rider. You think you're body is superior to that of your uncles? You can't fight this silly child." Another man growls and suddenly I feel his breath against my ear and force a shiver down.

I groan as large cold hands crawl over my body from my stomach to my neck, and after a quick squeeze around my windpipe, the hands move to my face. The unknown hand squeezes around my lips causing me, for a weird reason, pain.

"You are in for a rude awakening when you return back to your cell Alex. You wont like anything that is about to happen, trust me i know. But it will be joyful for us to watch though. Are we through here boss?"

"Yes. Lead him back to his cell. Allow him to walk but blindfold him." After an unknown male voice states that the holds are let loose and im allowed up.

My muscles hurt, not only is there an aching pain in my muscles all over my body, but my feet slightly hurt as i walk along the cold pavement. I go to ask why but with a jerk from behind i close my mouth.

After a painful, blind walk back to the cell i hear a gasp as the door opens. I am quickly pushed in and find myself in someone's arms. Dad hums as he waits for the cell door to close.

After the echoing slam of the metal door and footsteps that signal we are alone dad pushes me up from his chest to look at me.

"What did they do to you? Are you ok?" He asks in a worried voice as the blindfold is taken from my eyes.

* * *

><p>I'm worried that I lost all my readers, so if you are still out there and want me to update more or even continue this story please tell me. I'm serious, if I don't get a good amount of reviews I may not finish this..<p> 


End file.
